


Partner is One of Those Words

by NeitherNora



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeitherNora/pseuds/NeitherNora
Summary: Open Metal doesn't miss Tender.





	Partner is One of Those Words

I don't miss you when I worship, when my tongue forms words divine.

I don't miss you when I look outside and see the swirls of the Twilight Mirage spinning and drifting like the steam from your cup.

I don't miss you when I wake up, greeted by walls of blank white and the sounds of soft breathing.

I don't miss you when I fill the bowl in my kitchen with cat food.

I don't miss you.

I don't miss you.

I don't miss you.


End file.
